Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4y+2(y+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 4y + {2(}\gray{y+5}{)} $ $ 4y + {2y+10} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {4y + 2y} + 10$ $ {6y} + 10$ The simplified expression is $6y+10$